The Final Four:The Chosen One
by youngbradley
Summary: This is an original ongoing series. Not based on any other comics or TV shows. Our hero, Ching, sets off on a new adventure to fulfill his destiny, but let's see how he became the child of prophecy.


The Final Four: The Chosen One

Ching Hiro wasn't the average 14 year old kid walking across Supreme City, California streets. He was a kid of prophecy. He was someone who escaped a genocide in a small city called Soho, near Indonesia. Witnessing his parents getting slathered by the Soho gangs, then watching his house get burned down to ashes made Ching grow up at 5. Young Ching sat in front of the ashes of house trying to cope his loss. Suddenly, a hand touched his shoulder. He turned his head slowly, wiping all the tears and standing up. His older cousin by two years, Zen, help take him to the car where he would be moved to his grandfather's dojo school.

"When we get there, we'll have all the time to play together" he said smiling.

Zen was like an older brother to Ching. He lost his mother after birth, then his dad went crazy and left him with his grandfather.

The Dragon School was founded during ancient times. Students everywhere throughout the globe wanted to learn to be a ninja. Only a couple of students got to be full fledged, defending their city or village. But only four are destined to become part of the four dragons. Ching got out of the car looking at the four, colored dragon statues. Their grandfather, Master Hiro, greeted the boy by rubbing his brown hair.

"Grandpa", he said softly, pushing his hand away. " What are those things?". Master Hiro picked him up and carried him around the school.

"Are you talking about the Elemental Dragons?" he asked.

"Yeah", Ching nodded. Master Hiro stopped and turned towards the dragons.

"Long ago, after the world was created, the Supreme god made the four dragons. The dragon of wind, earth, water and fire", he explained. "Their job was not only to protect Earth, but the Universe"

Ching kept looking at them in astonishment.

" They rarely get reincarnated though", he added. "That's why you have to work hard. You might be one of them".

Ching looked at Master Hiro accepting the challenge.

Several years pass, the school became more strict on the students due to the more gangs in Soho. Ching had to endure abnormal workouts from moving 200 pound rice bags every minute to life threatening katana training with his more improved cousin.

" No matter how hard you try Ching", Zen pointed at him, "I'll always be a step a head of you"

Ching got up from his enduring 600 push up routine.

" Just you wait. I'm going to be ten times stronger than you" he yelled

" Dude relax" Zen said grabbing his shoulder. " We're in this together"

"500 more!" A master screamed.

Meanwhile, Master Hiro was with the elder priest, Xiou Lang, on the reincarnations of the four dragons. He wanted Master Hiro to inform all the students and masters about the decision time. He touched his mystical orb with his long, frail fingers. His bright blue eyes began to light up.

" I sense the dragons hovering in the skies", he said

" I'll set everything up Elder Xiou", Master Hiro said while leaving the room.

All the students and masters gathered outside, surrounding the Elder priest and his mystical orb. The other masters started whispering to each other.

"Zen is going to be one of them", one said

"Of course, he's the best student." another one said replied.

Ching sat next to Zen. Zen sat up right with his legs jittering.

"You nervous man?" Ching asked

"Nope", Zen answered. "This dragon business is just making me anxious"

The Elder priest put both his hands on the orb.

"The Dragon of Water is-" , he paused. "Lizzo Hakashi"

A tall, tan skinned girl walked towards the orb standing next to it.

"Higgro Sumi as the Dragon of Earth" he continued.

A boy stood up with a pair of large arms. He stood next to Lizzo almost over shadowing her.

"Stephanie Glen as the Dragon of Wind" he kept going.

A little, blonde girl excitingly walked over to orb.

" Oh my god, this going to be so much fun", she said smiling.

"And the Dragon of Fire will be-" he paused.

The students moved closer to the Elder priest. Ching was the only one trying to leave , ut beforehand, he went up to Zen.

"Congrats Zen" he said

" You have to say it after he announces my name jackass" Zen laughed.

Elder Xiou eyes light up with blue. Everybody stepped back still awaiting to hear the last name .

"The Dragon of Fire will be-" he paused again " Ching Hiro".


End file.
